Kabir X Jaarin
Character Kabir Khan © HeartOfPinkSol Jaarin Wong © Windwarrior234 Support 'Support Level C ' Kabir: ... Jaarin; *watching him from a distance* What is he doing? Kabir: *takes a sip from his alcoholic bottle* Jaarin: *sweatdrops* Why was I asked to tail this guy? He's done absolutely nothing! Kabir: *continues to drink* Jaarin: Damn, he can go! I'd probably have passed out by now.... Kabir: *can sense someone staring at him, and turns around* Jaarin: Eep! *blends into the shadows* *thinking* Did he see me? Kabir: I’m not an idiot…I saw you. Jaarin: *steps out of the shadows with a grin* Guess there's no point in hiding any more. Kabir: Who are you? *pulling out a dagger* Jaarin: *reaches for her own* That's not gonna matter in a few moments; nothing personal, but someone wants you gone. Kabir: Obviously, he isn’t the first. Jaarin: Obviously; you've fended off many an assassin before. Kabir: *rolls his eyes* Why don’t you drop the weapon and just come to a room with me. I’m sure that’s what you need… Jaarin: *grows annoyed* I could just cut it off for you, if that's what you want... Kabir: I’ve dealt with people like you…instead of spending some time with me…I could just put you in one of Dad’s brothels. Where you could be spending time with more men whether you give consent or not. Jaarin: You obviously have no idea how to treat a woman. Kabir: No sister. My mother is a whore already…no experience. Jaarin: *rolls her eyes* Cry me a river. Now, to finish what I came here to do *draws a knife and quickly throws it* Kabir: I was trying to make you cry…please. I have better things to do then make whores cry. *dodges it* Jaarin: Don't you know? Big girls don't cry. *draws her dual daggers in preparation to fight* Kabir: I’m sorry…I don’t attack girls…especially ones who are going to be coming with me very soon. Jaarin: Don't you sound sure of yourself? I don't sleep with men just cause they want to. Kabir: Who says I’ll be taking you to sleep with me? Jaarin: Well, it sure isn't to give me gifts and marry me! Whatever; if you're scared of losing to a girl, you could've said so. Kabir: I take you bitches with me to the brothel, of course. Jaarin: *rolls her eyes* Ugh, you're a broken record! What part of "I don't give a shit" do you not get? I'm a female assassin; do the math, genius. Kabir: Female assassins…oh you are another man’s whore. How obvious is that? My apologies. See ya! *sneers, and leaves* Jaarin: *grows annoyed* The next time I see him, he's dead. No questions asked! 'End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Kabir: *drinking shots* .. Jaarin; *in the shadows, aiming her knife* Goodnight.... Kabir: Years in fighting assassins…*shakes his head* You can’t be any louder could you? Jaarin: *throws the knife wordlessly* Kabir: *dodges it and rolls his eyes* Amateur. Jaarin: *silently grins as she pulls a string and a second knife is ejected from a nearby bush, hitting him in the arm* Kabir: *slaps her in the face* Who are you anyways? All I know is you are some random person who is planning to kill me…like I said…you aren’t the first….but, hey…I like to know who I’m going to kill before I actually kill. Jaarin: *rubs her cheek a bit before she smacks him back* The name's Jaarin Wong! Like I said, I was hired to kill you. Kabir: Now I can kill you in peace…new headline: Jaarin Wong killed by local Gang member…perfect! Jaarin: If you think you can, go for it. *draws her daggers* Kabir: *takes out his daggers* …This is pointless. What will you get by killing me? Jaarin: A good pay, for one thing. Like I said, this isn't personal. I'm just a hired hand. Kabir: I can pay you triple the amount to leave me alone. Jaarin: *folds her arms* Normally, I'd be interested, but after all that talk about "brothels" and "having me come with you," I'm afraid I'd rather have you offed. Kabir: *smirks* So, now it is personal…you would’ve done if I hadn’t said those things and paid you triple the amount… Jaarin: If you hadn't opened your mouth, then I'd have finished my job and collected my pay by now. Kabir: *chuckles* And, get what a few grand? Jaarin: About 20 grand, yeah. Kabir: *rolls his eyes* So…you’ll murder me for 20 grand? Instead of letting me live my life, not get in trouble with the law AND get 60 grand. Tsk. Tsk. Jaarin: I'm an assassin; that's what we do. There's a reason I'm confronting you at the dead of night when no one's around. Kabir: Assassins like money, genius. Jaarin: *sarcastically* No shit; why do you think I took the job? Kabir: Anyone told you…you are a bad assassin? Tell your “boss” you killed me while I give you your sixty grand…you get twenty grand from him…oh hey look eighty grand together. Jaarin: *thinks for a moment* Hmm....you have a point there.....I'll accept on one condition. Kabir: What’s that? Jaarin: *grins* You have information on a certain person I'm looking for; if you tell me where he is, I'll leave you be. Kabir: I don’t know every person in the universe, missy. I can provide only what I know. Jaarin: Have you seen or heard of a man named Yamaki? Kabir: Sounds familiar. Jaarin: Tall man, in his 30s, blonde hair, blue eyes, wielding dual pistols? Any of it ring a bell? Kabir: Yes, it rings a bell. Jaarin: Do you know where he could possibly be? Kabir: At the brothel most chance. Jaarin: *grits her teeth* Of course....*sighs* Well, a deal's a deal. I'll just fib and say that I offed you. Rather, I'll take Yamaki's head off instead. Kabir: Well, I have to gooo. Jaarin: *ahem* *holds her hand out for the money he promised her* Kabir: *gives her the money, then leaves* Jaarin: *counts the money in satisfaction, then disappears into the shadows* 'End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Kabir: *drinking* .. Jaarin: *walks into the bar covered in blood* Damn bastards.... Kabir: *continues to drink* .. Jaarin: *takes a sip of her drink* Another job well done....yipee.... Kabir: *turns his head* You? Jaarin: *sees him* Oh, Kabir....well, I took care of that guy I told you about. He put up one helluva fight, but I got him. Kabir: Thanks, he was a regulate at the bar and brothel… Jaarin: Isn't being a regular a good thing? Kabir: *slaps his head* I was being sarcastic, genius. Jaarin: Well, exucuse me if you're a bit too drunk to use sarcasm correctly. Kabir: I’m not too drunk…I’ve barely drunk, once again…genius. Plus, why would I say thank you for killing a regular person? Jaarin: I could think of many reasons, but I'm too tired to give a damn right now. Kabir: …There aren’t any reasons for killing a regular person at the bar and brothel…duh. No wonder you aren’t as so called smart as before. *rolls his eyes and chugs the rest of his drink* Jaarin: Sorry to take away your business, but that man had to die. *takes another sip of her drink* Kabir: Yeahhhhh. By the way, just cause you know me….doesn’t mean you are getting the drink for free * Jaarin: *rolls her eyes* I know; I can pay for myself. I'm about 8,000 gold richer than I was this morning. Kabir: *pretends to be amazed* WOW. Jaarin: *flips him off* Kabir: Hey, I can kick you out right now and make you pay ten times more then what you should. Now act nice. *chuckles* Jaarin: *pouts a bit* Fine; but I don't have to like it. Kabir: *grins* Jaarin: You try anything, and I swear to God.... Kabir: I have a whole room with girls who I can do anything with. So, I’m good. Jaarin: Right...Kabir, I can tell you're not exactly evil. Misguided, yes, completely, but not evil. Kabir: No. I’m Kabir. Jaarin: That may be the best way to put it.... Kabir: *shrugs* Jaarin: Well, I'd best be off; being in a bar and covered in someone else's blood doesn't exactly look good in the public eye. Kabir: When you’re here you are safe. No police or any authority will come here…looking for trouble. But, your choice. Jaarin: *smiles a bit* I'll have to remember that for the future. See ya around *disappears into the shadows of the night, leaving behind some money for the drink she had* Kabir: *shakes his head and chugs a glass* ...They are crazy. 'End of Support A ' 'Kabir, the Cold-hearted Criminal and Jaarin, the Greedy Assassin ' The two never fell in love or became brother-sister. Jaarin felt a bit uncomfortable after learning some of Kabir’s family and what was done with the women. They did have each other’s backs, if one was in trouble the other would kill whoever was troubling them.